This application proposes continued support for the Research Symposium in Communication Sciences and Disorders at the annual Convention of the American Speech-Language-Hearing Association and the Research Symposium Travel Award. The Travel Award will provide funds to support the participation of 75 early-career scientists in communication sciences and disorders and related disciplines. Through a full day conference and mentoring opportunities that occur before, during, and after each Symposium, the Research Symposium, now in its twenty-fifth year, will be effective in helping promising, early-stage scientists to become integrated into their scientific community and to help them succeed in becoming productive scholars. The scientific base of the discipline will be strengthened through the publication of Symposium articles in a Research Symposium Forum submitted each year to the Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research. The Travel Award mechanism provides an opportunity for protgs to work with their mentors to complete a mentored review of one of the articles submitted by the Symposium speakers. Protgs will work with their mentors in advance to prepare questions for the question-and-answer period following each presentation based on their reading of the articles identified by each speaker. During the Symposium, protgs will be invited to ask questions of the speakers. Both the presentations and the question-and-answer periods will be recorded (audio synced with slides) and these videos will be captioned and made freely accessible through the ASHA Research Symposium website. The Research Symposium grant aims to advance the research career development of approximately 75 early-career scientists focused on research in communication sciences and disorders over the next 5 year funding cycle and to advance scientific dialog and widespread dissemination of recent research on five clinical areas of central importance to the communication sciences and disorders discipline.